Bandito
"Turn it up..." ''Data'' * ''Name: Choi Haans'' *''Nationality: Afro-Asian '' *''Gender: Male '' *''Classification: DJ, Musician, Swordsman, Force of Sound'' *''Age: 19 Years Old '' *''Powers and Abilities: Sound Manipulation, Bandito can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. He can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. '' *''Weaknesses: Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of Bandito. He also requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. *''Destructive Capacity: Sound can scale very high, he has to potential to cause grave destruction. '' *''Range: 45 Meters '' *''Speed: Sound travels at the speed of sound, however Bandito uses sound to quicken his movements by default.'' *''Durability: After years of constant energy from sound traveling through his body, his body can at least take blows up the likes of Jessica Jones.'' *''Strength: As stated before, his body strength is on par with Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. '' *''Stamina: As long as he has water, he's good for a while.'' *''Standard Equipment: Bandito's blade is called Song, and not for any particular reason. Bandito thought it sounded cool, so that’s what he went with. It’s not even an heirloom or anything. He bought it at the store. However, the needs of rich and famous celebrities demand a certain degree of flashiness that a regular old-sword just can’t muster—and now the blade is so heavily augmented with sound energy that it barely resembles its original model. Capable of creating energy barriers, absorbing kinetic energy, and bolts the energy right back out, Song is a powerful weapon even in unskilled hands. And Bandito is exceptionally skilled.'' *''Intelligence: His knowledge of sounds is unlike any other. He is able to decipher the littlest of frequencies, which comes into handy with his music.'' *''Summary: Bandito was born into a life of luxury among the superstructures and gleaming lights of the largest metropolis in the coreworlds. Handsome, talented, and wanting for literally nothing, he loaned out his services as a premier bodyguard of celebrities and imperial dignitaries, spending his nights in a drunken haze as he aimlessly wandered from high-end nightclub to high-end nightclub. He probably would have lived his entire life without a care in the world… had he not been framed for his brother’s gruesome murder. As dozens of enforcers and rogue agents closed in on his location, Bandito picked up a couple of down-and-out lunatics at a local bar, hijacked a plane, and ran. He’s been running ever since. Not bad for a man whose only real problem used to be putting on pants for the day. Bandito barely qualifies as a hero, much less a capable human being receptive to the needs of others. But he fights well, and unbeknownst to anyone but Someone, holds the key to avenging his brother, opening the twilight blade, and saving some people from destruction. Maybe it’s not the destiny he deserves, but it’s one that, sooner or later, he’ll have to come to terms with.'' *''IQ: 110+ ; in certain areas he puts in the effort for.'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Typhoon: He gathers sound through the air and launches a whirlwind at his target.'' **''- Shock: Bandito focuses his shockwave with pinpoint accuracy, damaging only the target he want to affect.'' **''- Regen: Bandito can take the sound energy stored in Song to heal himself or others over time.'' ''Personal Information'' *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Grey, black, red, navy blue, and white.'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Ramen, Pineapple Pizza, Sushi *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Black Joggers, torn clothes, Spandex masks, small shorts, denim...yes denim, and Silk jackets.'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **'' Making Music, Performing Music, Reading Novels, Swordplay, Eating, and Napping.'' *''Favorite aliases:'' **''Bandito, DJ Bandit, Long Hair, Ponytail, Masked Talent, SlightlyMusical.'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Lizzo, Zedd.'' *''Likes:'' **''Animals, Murder Mystery Novels, Twenty One Pilots, Lady Gaga, Ekko, His Rumored Girlfriend. '' *''Religion:'' **''Christian, but not religious.'' *''Hates:'' **''Animal cruelty, Paparazzi, Incomplete Music, His brother's murderer and framer.'' *''Political types:'' **''Hardly take part in political parties, unless Deeznuts run for President again. *''Favorite musics:'' **''American Rap, Alternative music, dubstep, his own alternative music, pretty much anything with a great sound to him.''